Mixed Up Life
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Married life is not what Chandler thought it would be but finds happiness else where... Will everything turn out how he wants? chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

I know I've got loads of other fics I should be updating and I promise I'll post some updates soon. This is something I was working on as a standalone but decided to make it longer… it'll probably only be 3 chapter though. So please read and review!

Enjoy!

**Mixed Up Life**

Chandler stared at the woman who slept next to him, her hair spread across the white pillow. Without thinking he reached out his hand and touched her cheek gently. She stirred and smiled slightly but didn't wake up. He sighed and rolled over, sitting on the edge of the bed, in nothing but his boxer shorts. He ran a hand over his hair as he glanced around the bedroom….her bedroom….he wondered how his life turned out like this….how he felt more at home in another woman's bed then he did anywhere in his own house which he shared with his wife.

He couldn't help but smile slightly when he felt her hands of his bare shoulder.

"Not leaving are you?" She whispered in his ear as she ran her hand over his shoulder and down his chest.

"No…" He replied, moving his hand up and taking hold of her arm gently, tracing patterns with his thumb. "Just thinking…"

"About what?" She questioned, kissing around his ear before down to his neck.

A small moaned escaped his lips, enjoying her affections. "Everything….mainly, you…"

"Me?" Her lips curled into a smile against his shoulder. "What sort of things were you thinking about me?"

"How much I love you…." He answered softly, running his hand down her arm and took her hand into his hand before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it softly. "And how mixed up my life is…."

She entwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. "We're going to work all this out."

"Yeah…" He sighed slightly.

She let go of his hand and moved to sit next to him. "Maybe….maybe we should stop this now."

"What?" He looked at her quickly.

"Look, I love you and….and maybe I should let you go…" She started, trying not to show her emotions. "You should just go back to your wife and kids."

"But….but I love you." He stuttered. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

She was silent for a few moments, thinking about it. "Really?"

"Yes, really…" He retook her hand in both of his. "I know I've been a bit distant today but its because I hate that I can't be with you all the time… I want to wake up with you in the morning and go to sleep with you at night…. It kills me only seeing you a few hours a day."

She moved closer to him and lead her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Its hard for me too, Y'know…I hate seeing you married to another woman."

"I know…." He kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry…I knew all this from the start." She glanced up and smiled slightly at him.

"I don't deserve you…" He whispered.

"Yes you do, and you deserve so much more…"

"So do you…" He replied. "And I wish I can give you it."

"One day, maybe…" She said, quietly and hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe one day…" He smiled slightly before frowning. "You must think I'm stupid."

"Why would I think that?" She asked.

"Because after everything she's done, I'm still with her."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, thinking back to time when she thought he was crazy for staying with his wife but over the last few weeks she begun to understand and accept it. She looked up at him and took his hand.

"You're only with her for your children….that's not stupid."

"Plenty of people get divorce and still be able to raise their kids." He sighed and fell back on the bed.

She didn't say anything she just held his hand and stroked his chest, not knowing what she could make for him to feel better.

"I'm sorry…" He said breaking the silence after a few seconds.

"For what?"

"For getting all stressed out and wasting our time together…" He replied, sitting up and leaned in to kiss her.

She let her eyes close and started to leaning back on the bed, pulling him down with her.

"How long do we have before you have to leave?" She whispered as he move down to kiss her neck softly. He slowly moved up , kissing around her ear, across her cheek and to her lips.

"Jack has a soccer game at 3.…" He mumbled between kisses glancing at the red numbers on the digital clock that was placed on her nightstand.

"Great." She whispered, moving her hands down her back and deepened the kiss.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler cursed as he jumped out his car and ran towards the soccer pitch. It was 3:05 and even though he was only 5 minutes late, he knew it would matter to Jack. Jack was 10 years old and acted like he didn't need his parents around but he would hate it if Chandler never showed up. He looked around the sport field and was confused to see that he's son team was no where to be seen. He briefly wondered whether he got the right place but recognised a few other parents. He sighed in relief when he saw the team bus pulling up. The scanned around the crowd for his wife and wasn't surprised not to see her there.

"Hey, Dad…" Jack walked over to him in his soccer kit. "Where's Mom?"

"Uh, I…I don't know….she's probably just running late."

"Yeah right…" Jack rolled his eyes.

Chandler sighed, both of them knowing that she wasn't going to show up. "Looks like they wanna get started why don't you go and warm up."

"Yeah, okay…." Jack nodded and ran back towards his team-mates.

Chandler ran a hand throw his hair and headed towards the bleachers. He didn't know why he always expected for her to turn up, she never did anymore. When they were first married, they were spent all their time together. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when it started to go wrong…sometime after they had the kids. For him, things couldn't get any better, he had a beautiful, amazing wife and 3 children who meant the world to me ….he had a family, something he never thought he would have. Then one day, he came home from work early and found her in bed with another man…Not just any other man…. Richard.

He stared at them for what seemed liked hours both them, staring back at him, holding the sheet up to cover their bodies. No one spoke, the pair watched as Chandler silently turned and left.

He stayed, lock up in Joey's spare room for 6 days before facing his wife again. They sat down and talked everything through. They decided to give it one more try for the kids. At first he had convinced himself that things could go back to how they were….he wanted things to….he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her….he didn't want to throw all that away. That was 2 years ago and it took him only a few months to realise that he didn't love her anymore…It was only a week after that he started the affair he couldn't and didn't want to stop.

_**XxXxX**_

As soon they got home, Jack headed straight to his room and it wasn't long until Chandler heard loud music. He sighed and went into the kitchen, stopping seeing his wife at the table with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Isn't it a bit early…" He commented, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"I've had a hard day at work…." She replied, taking a big mouthful.

He decided not to comment, lately she's had a lot of excuses to drink…Bad day at work….The kids had been playing up…A fight with him…seeing her parents…he had enough of it….there must be something he could do…He wondered if there was a chance he could get custody of the kids if he got a divorce. He earn more money then her…He spent more time with the kids…He was closer to them then she was…and she had a drinking problem but he knew that a lot of courts still sided with mothers and he was pretty sure she knew about his affair and would use it against him.

"Don't ask what happened then…." She muttered, finish her glass before filling it back up again.

He just rolled his eyes, knowing she'd probably wouldn't tell him if he had asked. "Where's the girls?"

"In their rooms…" She replied.

"I'm going to check on them…" He sit his soda down on the side.

"Why? They're fine…" She told him. "And don't leave that can there, I just cleaned."

He glanced around the kitchen, there was still dirty dishes in the sink from breakfast.

"Yeah, looks like it…"

"Well, if you think you can do any better, be my guest!" She glared at him. "You just come in and play with the kids, acting as the perfect father…"

Chandler sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You're drunk… I can't deal with you know."

"Same old story…" She stood up to face him. "Things get a little tough you do a runner."

"A little tough!" He raised his voice slightly.

"You're never here for me…you've been pushing me out for years…you've turned my own kids against me!"

"The kids have turned against you because you never do anything with them….that's your own fault… not mine!" He exclaimed. "And I pushed you away because you slept with another man!"

"That was years ago and I apologised for it!"

"Yeah and that makes everything all better…" He said sarcastically, ignoring the phone ringing.

"Then why are you still here!" She yelled, throwing the wine glass.

Chandler just managed to get out of the way of it, he turned and looked at the red wine staining the cream paint as it rolled down the wall to where the shattered glass had landed.

They both of them stared at each other silently, neither of them quite believe what had just happened. The silence was broken by the answer machine picking up the phone call.

"_Chandler? Are you there? Pick up, man…" _

Chandler gaze didn't leave his wife's as he listened to Ross' message, expecting him to be phoning to arrange a time to meet that night for the Knicks' game.

"_I guess no one's there then…look, you need to get to the hospital…There's been an accident."_

He quickly looked at the machine but couldn't move to pick the phone up. He suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"_It's Monica…she's in a pretty bad way…Just…just get here as soon as you can."_

As soon as the beep signalled the end of the message, Chandler grabbed his car keys and raced out the house, not glancing back once at his wife.

**TBC**

**Might be a little confusing but all will be explained in the next chapter! Please review! **


	2. Mixed Up Life 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update!! Thank you all for the reviews!! Please read and review, letting me know what you think!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Mixed Up Life**

"Ross?" Chandler called out as he ran down the corridor towards his friends. "What happened?"

"We're not really sure…" Ross told him. "All we know is she was driving home from work and someone ran a red light and went right into her."

"But…but she's okay?"

Ross shrugged and dropped back into his seat, he couldn't believe this was happening to his sister.

"They haven't really told us much…" Joey sighed, glancing at the others. "But they did say that maybe we should say a pray."

Chandler dropped down next to Ross and stared at the wall in front of him.

"But hey, she's strong…she'll be able to get through this." He added quickly.

"Yeah, I mean this is Monica…" Rachel said tearfully, but not entirely convinced.

"Mr Geller?"

They all stood up quickly when they saw the doctor approaching them.

"Yes, how's is she?" Ross asked quickly. "How's Monica?"

"Well, we've managed to stabilize her for the moment but she's still in a critical condition." He explained. "And unfortunately we were unable to save the baby."

"Baby?" Rachel questioned. "What baby?"

"You wasn't aware that Miss Geller was 3 months pregnant?"

"N…no…no, we didn't….no…" Ross stuttered.

Chandler felt his legs go weak and they collapsed from under him. He dropped onto the chair and stared ahead at the wall again. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? She's not pregnant, not now away… the baby was dead…his baby… their baby. He suddenly felt sick and breathless. He stumbled to his feet and down the corridor into the restrooms, his friends not giving him a second glance as they tried work out how Monica got pregnant and who by.

Chandler splashed cold water on his face, before glancing into the mirror that hung above the sink. He couldn't believe this was happening…just when he thought he had everything finally figured out, something goes wrong.

He never meant for their relationship to go this far. It only started because they both needed comfort after finding out about their cheating partners…then they fell in love.

**His head was hung, his right hand clutching a sports bag at his side as he waited for Joey to answer his door. He heard the lock turning and laughing as the door opened. **

"**Hey Chandler…" Joey said before his grin slowly faded into a frown. "What's wrong, is everything okay?" **

"**I need a place to stay." He whispered, still looking down. **

"**Uh, yeah sure…come in.." Joey stepped aside. **

"**Chandler?" Rachel got up from her seat and walked towards him. "What's wrong? As something happened?" **

**He lifted his head when she placed a hand on his arm as Ross, Phoebe and Joey gathered around him….all of them looking at him concerned.**

"**I….I need somewhere to stay." He repeated. **

"**Yeah but why?" Joey asked.**

"**Did you and Kathy have a fight?" Phoebe asked gently. **

"**She's….she's been sleeping with someone else." He explained, trying to keep a hold on his emotions. **

"**What?"**

"**Oh, honey…" Rachel pulled him into a hug. **

"**Dude, you can stay here as long as you need." Joey told him. **

"**Thanks, man…" He muttered, pulling away from Rachel, wiping away a few tears that had escaped his eyes. **

"**What about the kids?" Ross asked, watching as Chandler sat down in one of barcaloungers. **

"**They went to Kathy's parents for the weekend." He replied, quietly. **

"**Uh, we were going to go to the movies but we can stay with you." Joey told him, sitting opposite him.**

"No…its okay…" Chandler told him. "I'll be fine."

"**Chandler, you've just found out that your wife has been cheating on you." Rachel said, knelling next to him and taking his hand. **

"**Actually I saw them…in our bed…." He mumbled. **

**Rachel looked at him sympathetically and squeezed his hand.**

"**Okay, we'll stay here and get some beers in… and watch Die Hard." Joey told him. **

**  
"It'll good. We haven't all hung in ages." Phoebe added. **

"**Yeah, Monica might not be here but the five of us can have a good time." Ross said. **

"**Where is Monica?" He asked, glancing up, realising she wasn't there for the first time. **

"**It's her and Richard's anniversary…she's cooking him dinner."**

"**Here, catch…" Joey said, from the fridge as he threw him a beer. **

**He just managed to catch and stared at it, deep in thoughts.**

"**I'll get some popcorn." Rachel got up. **

"**No, wait…guys…go out." Chandler told them. **

"**Chandler, it's okay…we're your friends…we want to help you." Phoebe told him.**

"**I know but you don't need to stay…I…I'd rather be alone anyway." **

"**But you shouldn't be alone." Rachel sighed.**

"**Please…just….just go…"**

"**Chandler, bottling things up isn't going to help." Ross said. "I should know."**

"**I'm not bottling things up… I just…I just need to get my head straight."**

**They all looked at each other, wondering what to do. **

"**Are you sure?" Rachel asked. **

**  
"Yes….just go have a good time." He replied. **

"**Well, okay…." Ross reluctantly agreed. **

"**I can stay if you want…" Joey offered. "Just me, we can talk."**

"**No, Joe…I'll be fine."**

"**Come on, guys….we're going to be late." Rachel told them, glancing at Chandler once more. **

"**Okay, we'll see you in a while, okay man…" Ross said. **

"**Yeah, have a good time." **

**Once they had all gone, Chandler pushed back against the barcalounger and covered his face with his hands as more tears filled his eyes. He led there for a few minutes, trying to get a hold of himself before getting to his feet. He walked across the hall and gently tapped on Monica's door. **

"**Mon? Are you here?" He called out quietly as he slowly opened the door. **

"**Yeah, just making dinner." She said from in front of the stove. **

"**Uh, can I talk to you about something?" He asked, stepping fully inside and closing the door.**

"**Yeah, okay…but I haven't got long…Richard will be home soon and I still need to get dressed…" She started but her voice trailed off when she saw him. "Have you been crying?"**

"**Uh, sort of…" He replied, rubbing his eyes again. **

"**What's wrong? Has something happened to the kids?" She asked, concerned. **

"**No, they're fine…Kathy and I ….sort have split up." **

"**What?" She gasped, shocked before grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch, forgetting about dinner. "Come and sit down…tell me what happened?"**

**He sighed and dropped down next to her. "I walked in on her with someone else." **

"**Oh my god…" She said, tightening the hold on his hand. "Chandler, I'm so sorry."**

"**The thing is, Mon…I know him…." He started. "And he's engaged… I don't know whether I should tell his fiancée or not."**

"She has a right to know what's going on….if she's marring this guy then she needs to know the truth before she does." She replied. 

"**But what if she doesn't believe me?" **

"**Well, that's not really your problem… all you can do is tell her what you know and the rest is up to her…"**

"**I guess….but she's a good friend… I don't want to lose her."**

"**If she's that good of a friend then you won't." She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. **

**  
Chandler looked down at their joined hands, trying to gain the courage to tell her the truth.**

"**Would you like something to drink? A beer?" She asked, standing up and heading for the fridge. **

"**Mon…." He started, standing up and watched as she looked through the fridge. **

"**Yeah?" She asked, stepping back from the fridge holding a bottle of wine. "I don't have no beers…I've got wine…or I think I've got some scotch somewhere…"**

"**It was Richard." He cut her off. **

"**What was?" She asked. **

**He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It was Richard who was in bed with Kathy." **

"**My….my Richard?" She stuttered. **

**Chandler nodded slightly. "I'm sorry." **

**Monica sat down on a kitchen chair, clutching the wine bottle to her chest, staring ahead. **

"**How…how long?" **

"**A few weeks….since you recommended that Kathy went to Richard for that eye infection." He explained. "Apparently, it just sort of happened."**

"**Bastard." She muttered, causing Chandler look up at her quickly. "No, not you…Him….that bastard….I can't believe he did this to me!"**

"**I know…" He said quietly, looking down. "Uh, what…what are you going to do now?" **

"**I don't know…"  
**

"**Are you going to marry him?" He asked. **

"**I don't think I can…" She cried slightly. **

"**Mon, I'm sorry…" He moved to her side, knelling down next to her chair; placing a hand on her shoulder. **

"**What for?" **

**  
"I don't know…maybe…I shouldn't have said anything."**

"I'm glad you did…" She told him. "I needed to know."  


"**And you don't hate me?" He asked, uncertainly. **

"**Why would I hate you?" She asked, standing up and quickly brushing away her tears. "He's the bastard that slept with someone else….a friends wife!! I can't believe him!" **

"**Mon…" He only just stood up from his knelling position and started to follow her as she paced. **

"**Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" She stopped to face him. "I made dinner for me and Richard but he can starve to death for all I care!" **

"**Mon, you don't have too…" He started but she was already putting the food on plates. **

"**It's just roast chicken…" She rambled, before pushing the bottle of wine at him. "Here, open this."**

**Chandler stared down at the bottle, the only sound was Monica slamming food loudly on the plates. He started to pick at the bottle label nervously, he didn't know what to say or do now. He only looked up when he heard a quiet cry. He put the bottle on the table and moved to stand behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Mon…." He whispered quietly. **

**She turned and fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest; tears spilling down her face. **

"**I thought he loved me." She cried. **

"**I know…" He whispered, slowly running a hand up and down her back, soothingly. **

"**How could they do this to us?" **

**He shrugged wordlessly, tears forming in his owns eyes once more. **

_**XxXxX**_

"**Mon, are you okay?" Ross asked, as she made breakfast the next day. **

"**I'm fine!" She snapped, slamming the fridge shut. **

"**Are you mad that we came over for breakfast?" Rachel asked. **

"**Why would I be mad?" She questioned, putting the juice in the middle of the table. "You always come over." **

"**But last night was your anniversary with Richard." She replied. "Maybe we should leave and you guys can continue to celebrate."**

"**Speaking of which….Where is Richard." Ross looked around the apartment. **

"**Don't know! Don't care!" She muttered, throwing a pancake on each one of their plates. **

**They all looked at each other concerned and confused. **

"**Mon, are you sure you're okay?" Ross asked again. **

"**Perfect!" She started to scrub the pans, hard. She had sat and cried in Chandler's arms for about an hour. They didn't talk, they just held onto each for comfort. Richard got back about 20 minutes after Chandler had left and she confronted him about it all. He denied it and said Chandler was lying but they got into a massive fight and he ended up admitting everything. So, she kicked him out…she told him she never wanted to see him again and pushed him out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. **

**They all looked up when the door opened and Chandler walked in. **

"**Uh, hey…" He said, quietly. **

"**Hey, man….want some breakfast?" Ross asked. **

"**Uh not really…" He replied. **

"**Honey, you should try and eat something…" Rachel said softly. **

**  
"Fine…" He sighed and sat down, glancing at Monica's back. He wanted to ask her what had happened with Richard but was sure she hadn't mentioned it to any of the others. **

"**So, what's everyone up to today?" Joey asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. **

"**I'm going to go to the park and feed the pigeons." Phoebe answered. **

**Ross glanced at her quickly before back at Joey. "I've got work in a bit."**

"Me too…" Rachel nodded. 

"**What about you, dude?" Joey asked Chandler. **

**He shrugged in reply, pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. **

"**Wanna hang out and do guy stuff?"**

**He looked up from his plate. "No, actually I should probably go home and see Kathy." **

"**Oh…." He replied. "Uh, what are you going to say to her?"**

**He was silent for a moment before thinking about it. He notice that everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer; even Monica had turned around to face him. **

"**I guess I'll figure that out when I get there." **

**Rachel reached over, stroking his arm supportively and they all went back to their breakfast. **

**The silence was broken once again when their was a knock on the door. Monica opened it and saw Richard stood on the other side. She let the door open for him and headed towards the bedroom. **

"**Monica…." He called after her but she didn't stopped. "Mon, can we please just talk?" **

**Chandler stared down at his plate…trying to calm his urge to get up and punch Richard right in the face….Not only had he destroyed his marriage….his family… but he had broken his best friend's heart. **

"**What's going on?" Ross asked Richard. **

"**Nothing….nothing is going on." Richard replied, walking towards the bedroom but Monica came back out before he had chance to enter. **

"**I packed your stuff…" She said, throwing a bag at him before going back into the bedroom and getting two more bags. **

"**Mon, please…." He begged. **

"**Get the hell out of my apartment and out of my life!" She exclaimed. **

"**If you would just let me explain…"**

"Get out!" She said again, storming towards the door and opening it for him. 

**He picked up his bags and followed her, pausing beside her. **

"**Mon, please… give me one more chance…I'll never do it again." He pleaded. **

"**Just go…" She sighed weakly. **

"**Just five minutes….please?" He asked.**

"**She said, she wants you to leave!" Chandler cut in, getting up and moving towards them. **

"**Look, this doesn't concern you so why don't you….." Richard started to turn around to face him but when he did, Chandler swung out and punched him in the face. **

"**Chandler!" Rachel exclaimed. **

"**Okay, can someone tell us what's going on?" Ross demanded, looking at Richard picking himself up from the floor…Chandler who was holding his now injured hand… and Monica who was still stood at the door. **

"**Monica?" He asked his sister but she stayed silent. "Chandler?" **

"**He's been sleeping with Kathy." He muttered, still glaring at Richard. **

"**What?" **

"**Seriously?" Rachel asked.**

"**Yeah, apparently it just happened." Chandler mocked what Kathy had said to him. **

"**I think its time you left?" Joey said, standing over Richard.**

"**Monica…" He started again. **

"**Just get out!" She cried, running to her room. **

"**Mon…" Rachel and Phoebe followed her. **

"**I can't believe you." Ross said to Richard. "I thought you were a good guy." **

"**I can explain." **

"**You'll never be able to explain this to me." He shook his head and walked towards his sisters room. **

"**Like I said….I think its time you left." Joey repeated. **

**Richard sighed and turned to go. **

**Once he had closed the door behind him, Joey faced Chandler. **

"**Dude, I'm sorry…" He said. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

"I had to talk to Monica first."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that." He nodded. 

"**Look, Joe…I better go…" **

"**Go where?" He asked. **

**  
"I've got to talk to Kathy… decided what we're going to do now."**

"**What are you going to do?" **

**He shrugged slightly. "I don't know."**

"**You're not going to get back with her, are you?" He asked. **

**He sighed. "I don't know."**

"**Chandler!" He exclaimed. "You can't!!" **

"**Joe, I didn't say I was going to." He replied. "But….she's….she's my wife…we have kids." **

"**But she's slept with someone else."**

"**Yes, I know that!" He answered. "I was the one who saw them!"**

"**Oh, yeah…right, sorry.."**

"**Look, I'll see you later…" He opened the door. **

**Joey sighed as he watched his friend leave. **

_**XxXxX**_

"**How's Chandler?" Rachel asked Joey as she walked into his apartment a few days later.**

"**Since he went to talk to Kathy, he's hardly been out his room." Joey replied. "She's said something to him…but I don't know what."**

"Maybe he just wants some alone time to think about everything…" Rachel told him. "Just give him time."

"Yeah…" He sighed. "So, how's Monica doing?"

"**Cleaning everything in sight." She answered. "She's trying to keep herself busy."**

"Y'know, I can't believe this is happening." Joey stated. "I mean, I'm not entirely surprised at Kathy…I mean, she was with me when first got with Chandler….but I thought Richard was a good guy." 

"**Joe…." Rachel whispered, seeing Chandler stood in the bedroom doorway. **

"**What?" He asked confused, turning and following her gaze towards Chandler. "Oh…"**

"No, please…carry on." Chandler said.

"**I'm sorry, man….I didn't realise you were stood there." He replied. **

**Chandler sighed and rubbed his eyes…he couldn't really say anything, he agreed with his friend. **

"**Uh, where you going?" Rachel asked, seeing he had his bag in his hand. **

"**Home." He replied. "Thanks for letting me crash here, man."  
**

"**No problem…any time." Joey said, frowning slightly. "Is Kathy moving out."**

**Chandler was quiet for a moment, looking at the floor.**

"**I take that as a no then…" Rachel said. **

"**You're getting back with her?!" Joey exclaimed. **

"**I've got to…" He replied. **

"**No, you don't!" **

"**Yes, Joe…I do….I have a family!" **

"**So! A lot of divorced couples raise kids."**

"I need to give it one more chance…not just for the kids, but for me as well." Chandler answered. "She's my wife!"

**  
"Do you love her?" Joey asked.**

"**What?" **

"**Do you love her still?"**

He looked at him and nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Really? After everything she's done?"

"You don't just fall out of love like that, Joe…" He sighed.

**Before Joey could reply the door opened. Ross, Phoebe and a reluctant Monica walked in. **

"**Oh good, you're all here…" Ross started. "We've convinced Monica to come out with us…. We thought we could to the movies." **

"**I can't…." Chandler replied. **

"**Oh come on, man….you'll both feel better afterwards…you need some fun." **

"**No, I mean can't go because I have to be somewhere."**

"Where?" Ross frowned.

"**Home."**

"Home?" He repeated.

"**You're….you're getting back together with Kathy?" Monica asked.**

**He looked over at her. "Yes."**

She shook her head slightly before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind her. 

"**Monica." Ross called after her before turning to glare at Chandler.**

"**What?" Chandler asked.**

"**How do you think, she's feeling?" He asked. "That woman destroyed her relationship with Richard and you're just running back to her to play happy families!" **

"**That woman is my wife!" Chandler raised his voice. "And she wasn't the only one there…Richard was in the wrong as well!!" **

"**I know that…." Ross started. "And that's why she's ended things with him….you should do the same thing."**

"Why so that Monica doesn't get upset." Chandler snapped. "I get that she hates Kathy…I get that she's probably never going to forgive her….but this is about me! This is what I want!"

"How can you forgive her?" He asked. "She slept with someone else in your bed!"

"**I know but we have a family!" He replied. "If I can get over what she did and move then so should you guys! You're meant to be my friends!" **

"**We are but we don't want you to get hurt." Rachel said softly. **

"**I know what I'm doing…." He lowered his voice slightly. "I vowed to stay with Kathy till 'death do us part'… I can't just throw all that way."**

"But she was the one who messed up! She's the one who threw it all away."

**He sighed and shook his head. "I'm giving my marriage a second chance…not just for me and Kathy but for my kids as well."**

"But Chandler…." Joey started.

"**I've got to go…" He started walking towards the door. "I said I'd be home for dinner." **

**  
No one could think of anything more to say to stop him or to change his mind; so they just let him walk out. **

"**Do you think he really can forgive her?" Rachel asked, once he was gone.**

**Ross shrugged slightly. "I hope so." **

"**Come on, lets go check on Mon…." Phoebe suggested and they all headed for the door. **

_**XxXxX**_

**Chandler stood outside apartment 20, hesitating before knocking on the door. It had been a few months since he had left Joey's to go home and he had only spoke to his friend on the phone. He had tried talking to Monica but she never answered and wouldn't return his messages either.**

**Monica answered the door wearing sweats and yellow rubber gloves. **

"**Hey…" He said quietly. **

"**Hi." She replied but didn't say anymore.**

"**Can I come in?" He asked, after a few seconds of silence.**

"**Okay…." She said, stepping aside.**

"**So, how have you been?" He asked after she had closed the door behind him. **

"**Okay…I guess…" She shrugged slightly before adding bitterly. "How's the wife?"**

"Mon….don't…" He sighed slightly.

"**Don't what?" She asked.**

"**I just….I just came here to talk… I miss my friend." He told her. **

"**She cheated on you with my fiancés!" She exclaimed suddenly. "And you just go running back to her!" **

"**I didn't just run back to her!" He raised his voice slightly. **

"**How can you just forget and forgive?!" She asked. **

**He looked at her, trying to find the right words to make all this make sense to her. **

"**I have kids, Mon…" He whispered. "I did it for them." **

**He dropped down onto the couch and ran his hands over his face. She watched him for a moment before silently sitting down next to him. She suddenly felt guilty…. All this time she had been thinking about herself… Not only by Richard's betrayal but also how Chandler easy went back to Kathy… she never thought about how hard it must have been for him to try and forgive Kathy for the sake of their children. **

"**I'm sorry for avoiding you…" She whispered. **

"**I understand…." He replied quietly. **

"**It wasn't your fault…I shouldn't have blamed you." She shook her head slightly. "I should have realised that you couldn't just walk away." **

**He sighed slightly and turned to face her. "I should have learnt my lesson…"**

She frowned slightly. "What does that mean?" 

"**This…this wasn't the first time…" He whispered, looking down. **

"**What?"**

"She's cheated on me before." 

"**When?!"**

"**Before we were engaged…" He told her. "She slept with one of her co-stars." **

"**And…and you still married her?!" She looked at him in disbelief.**

"**She said it was one night…they'd gone for a drink after a show one night and had to much… she promised it would never happen again…"**

"**Until now." She muttered sarcastically but then noticed a look on chandler's face. "What?"  
**

"**What?" He glanced at her. **

"**That look…." She started, her voice trailing off slightly before continuing. "That wasn't the only time, was it?" **

"**uh… the day before….we…we got married." He admitted. **

"**Are you crazy!?" She asked. "How can you stay with someone like that?"**

"**The first time, it wasn't long after we got together…I loved her… and I don't want people to say 'I told you so' because she cheated on Joey with me…and after a while…we got over it…I got over it" **

"**And the second time?" She asked, gently. **

"**Jack." He whispered.**

"**Jack?" She frowned. "What about him?"**

"**He….he was born 9 months after we were married…" **

"**He…is…he…" Monica struggled to find the right words. "He is yours, right."**

**He smiled, slightly. "Yeah…we had a test done…but waiting for those results were hell…." **

"**Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. **

**He sighed and stood up. "I don't know…I found out about 2 months after she told me she was pregnant…that is 2 months of thinking I going to become a father… I was excited. I wanted to be a father…"**

"**But we would have been there for you. Help you through this."**

"I know…" He was looking at the window, his back to her. "But you guys mean so much to me… you're like my family…and I know you all thought we were doing the wrong thing getting married…you already didn't like her…you all would have hated her…I just wanted you all get along."

"It wasn't her….we just thought you guys were rushing into things…you'd only been together a few months…" She sighed. "We didn't want you to get hurt… but I guess we couldn't stop it." 

**He turned back to look at her, tears glistening in his eyes. "The first time, I forgave her…I really did think it was a one time thing…. The second, it was different because there was Jack… I had to give it another chance for him…."**

"And this time?" She queried, curious when his voice trailed off. 

"**I don't… I don't think I can get over it…" His voice cracked slightly. **

**She walked over to him and took his hand, leading him back to the couch. **

"**You don't have to stay with her." **

**  
He leant his head against the back of the couch. "I thought we were going to be okay….I thought we were happy again….I mean, it was hard getting over it all… but once I found out Jack was mine, there was no doubt in my mind in staying…I had to give it another chance for him….then Holly and Gracie came along and everything seemed perfect…Now this." **

"**Chandler, the question you need to ask yourself is…do you still love her?" **

**His eyes fell down to look at his hands. He could Monica watching him, waiting for his response. He didn't know why he was taking so long to reply…he knew the answer… he had known that answer for a long time but he had refuse to admit it… until now.**

"**No…" He whispered, glancing at her. "No, not anymore…not for ages." **

**She didn't know what to say to him so instead she reached over and squeezed his hand. **

"**What am I going to do, Mon?" He whispered. **

"**Hey, its going to be okay….we're all going to be here for you…" She assured him. "I'm sure that Joey will jump at the chance to have you back as a roommate….or you can stay in my spare room." **

**  
"What?" He asked looking at her. "I can't leave."**

"Well, you can't stay there!" Monica replied. "Not if you don't love her."

"But what about the kids?" 

"**Chandler, just because you move out or get a divorce doesn't mean you stopping being a father."**

"I can't be a 'weekend dad'…" He replied. "I can't not see them everyday!" 

"**So, take Kathy to court… get custody of them!" **

"**When have you ever heard that a father won custody over the mother?"**

"Come on, Chandler…things have changed now… they put the kids with whoever is the best parents…" She replied. "And those kids love you… they wouldn't want to live without you."

**He sighed. "But what if it doesn't go the right way…I could lose them totally."**

"**But Chandler…." She started but didn't know what to say to him…to convince him that everything would be okay. She sighed, deciding to let it go for now. "I think you're crazy but its your decision." **

**He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "I better go…"**

"**Okay…." She stood up too. "Thank you for coming over and talking."**

"Thanks for listening…" He smiled slightly and lend forwards to kiss her cheek. 

"**No problem…" She smiled before kissing his cheek but she left her lips on his cheek a little longer. **

**He looked at her whilst she slowly pulled away. He didn't know what made him do it but placed his lips on hers for a second before pulling back. She looked into his eyes for a moment before pressing her lips back on his. She stepped closer to him when she felt him kissing back and when she did, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. **

**Soon they were locked in a passionate embrace, his hands moving all her body before slowly slipping them up her shirt. Whilst she fumbled to get his belt undone at the same time as back slowly towards her bedroom.**

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler splashed cold water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. When they first started the affair it was meant to be a one time thing but very time they were along together, they'd always end up in bed. Then after a few months they couldn't and didn't want to stop.

"Chandler?"

He turned and saw Joey stood by the door.

"Uh, hey…"

"I just wanted to check that you were okay…."

"I'm fine…" He replied. "Any news?"

"No, not yet…"

"I guess we should get back."

"Okay…" Joey nodded, looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…it doesn't matter…" He shrugged. "Lets go."

They slowly made their way back to the others and sat down silently, no one speaking.

"Mr Geller…" The doctor walked towards them.

They all jumped up and moved towards him, apart from Chandler who hung back. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach and a lump rose his throat and threatened to choke him.

"I'm sorry…..your sister was suffering from numerous injuries… and we did all we could……"

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	3. Mixed Up Life 3

-1**Hey, thanks for the reviews!! This chapter is shorter then what I normally do…so please let me know what you prefer, longer chapters or shorter ones!! Please review!! **

**  
Enjoy!!!**

**Mixed Up Life- Part 3**

Rain poured down over him but he didn't feel it...he carried on slowly walking, staring ahead at nothing. He couldn't believe that she was actually gone...gone for good... She wasn't just going to reappear in a few days...this wasn't like the fights they used to have. When they both would try and pretend that breaking up and not seeing each other was actually for the best... but then one of them would give in... He would go to her apartment and kiss her before she had the door fully open or she would turn up at his office... As soon as they saw each other, the fight would be completely forgotten. That's how much they loved each other... now there was nothing...just him. She was gone for good. Seeing her lying on that hospital had hit home hard for him. He knew that was an image that he was going to live with for the rest of his life.

They had all gone in to say goodbye to her. He didn't hear the others telling her how much they loved her...how much they'd miss her... his eyes were just fixed on her eyes, silently preying for them to open. He had always loved her eyes, even before they got together he thought they were beautiful. He only looked away when he sensed they were looking at him... waiting for him to say goodbye but he couldn't...he could speak...every time he tried, his eyes would fill up with tears and the lump formed in his throat. So instead, he simply stepped forwards, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, a tear sliding down his face before falling into her hair. When he stepped back he looked at his friends, Ross and Rachel trying to console each other... Phoebe just staring down at the floor... But Joey was looking at him, watching him carefully and curiously. Chandler let his eyes met his friend's for a moment before looking away, afraid that if he looked at him for to long then he would work out the truth. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before silently turning and walking towards the door... the others following after him. As they all walked down the corridor, not one of them broke the silence and once they were outside, they just stood there...No one knowing what to say or do. Chandler had leant against the wall, watching as Phoebe hugged Ross and Joey hugged Rachel... all of them starting to cry all over again. He stayed back, through…he knew he wasn't the only one grieving…they had all lost a best friend… but it was different for him… they wouldn't understand… he had lost his 'happily ever after.'

That's why he was walking home alone, in the rain. Ross had suggested they all go back to his and Rachel's house, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He just needed to be alone…to try and get his head around everything. Somehow, the rain felt right… it was cold and miserable just as he felt.

He suddenly stopped and looked up, realising he was stood outside his house. He stared up at it…. A small glow of his daughters' nightlight shining through a gap in their curtains….Even though he was going through hell at the moment…that every time he breathed, he felt his heart shattering over and over again….he knew he needed to get past this…he had children and he loved them more then life itself….he had to be okay….for them.

He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and taking a few deep breaths before slowly making his way up to the house.

Kathy was sat waiting for him, she stood up from her seat when she heard the front door open.

"Chandler?" She called out quietly but he didn't stop or look at her.

Instead he head straight up the stairs, he was always going to be their for his children and he wasn't going to give them up without a fight but it knew it was over with him and Kathy. Guilt washed over him, knowing it was a decision he should have made a long time ago.

He paused at the girls' room, quietly pushing the door open and stood their watching them both sleeping peacefully.

"God bless…" he whispered before pulling the door shut again.

He was surprised to see Jack was still awake when he opened his bedroom door.

"Dad?" He called out.

"Yeah, its me…" Chandler moved into the room. "You should be asleep."

"I was worried."

Chandler frowned and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "About what?"

"You…. I heard you and Mom fighting and then you leaving." He rambled, sitting up. "I thought you were gone for good."

Chandler quickly pulled his son into his arms. "Never…."

"I know that I don't act like it but I love you, Dad… I don't you to leave."

Chandler hugged him tightly, tears filling his eyes. "I'm never leaving you."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise…no matter what happens between me and your Mom…I'm always going to be here for you and your sisters… I'll always love you." He assured him. "Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded slightly, pulling away.

"Good. Go to sleep…you got school tomorrow."

"Okay." "He nodded again, lying back down.

Chandler sat with him for a while, until he was sure he was asleep before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

When he walked out of Jack's room, he saw Kathy stood there.

"Chandler, we need to talk…" She claimed.

"Not now…" He muttered, pushing past her and going into the guestroom, closing the door behind him.

His cell phone rang in his pocket, startled him. He pulled it out and saw Joey's name flashing up on the caller's ID. He looked at it for a moment before turning the phone off and letting it drop to the floor. He fell onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow. Tears streaming down his face as he shrugged to breath through the pain of his broken heart.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	4. Mixed Up Life – Part 4

Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy!!!

**Mixed Up Life – Part 3**

Chandler followed the blonde, bubbly woman into the small three bedroom house. He tuned out as she enthusiastically told him all about how spacious and beautiful the house was as she gave him a tour. He only briefly paused to look around the bedrooms upstairs before going back downstairs and going to the kitchen at the end of the tour.

_She would love it in here..._

He felt his heart leap and he scolded himself for thinking about her. He turned his attention to the garden, it was a decent size. Big enough for the kids to run around in.

"So, you've got my number, just give me a call when you've made a decision."

Chandler didn't reply, he continued to look at the window deep in thought.

"Or maybe you'd like to look at somewhere else...maybe somewhere smaller?" She prompted when she got no answer.

"I'll take it."

"What?" She asked.

He turned to Helen or Heidi or whatever name was, he couldn't remember..he couldn't care either.

"I'll take it," he repeated. "It's exactly what I'm looking for."

"Are you sure you don't want to see somewhere else?" She asked, frowning. This was something new for her, a client deciding to take the first house shown only after a short tour.

"I don't need too." He sighed. "This is fine."

"Uh, okay...well I guess we should set up a meeting to sort out all the paperwork," she said. "When will you be free?"

"I want it done as soon as you can," He answered, turning back towards the window.

"Uh, okay...I'll have to check my scheduled and I'll let you know," She replied. "Mr Bing, are you sure you want to make this decision now? Wouldn't your wife like to see the house first?"

Chandler looked down at his left hand, staring at the simple gold band around his finger before glancing at her. "We're getting divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay, but I need this to go through quickly. I need somewhere for my kids to come."

"Of course." She nodded, shuffling through some folders. "I'll try and closed the deal as soon as I can."

"Thanks." Chandler nodded and followed her towards the door.

"Well, Mr Bing I'll call you as soon as I hear from the owner," She told him, shaking his hand once they were outside again.

"Yeah, thanks for your help," He replied, getting into his car. He glanced at the house one more time, wishing this was something he had done along time ago, maybe then she would still be alive...maybe she would be here with him.

_XxXxX_

Two days later, Chandler had been tiding some of the kids toys away when his cell phone started to ring. He noticed Kathy walk into the room and watched him closely as he talked, trying to guess what was going on from his side of the conversation.

"Who was that?"Kathy asked once he hung up.

"No one..." He mumbled, standing up and heading for the stairs but she followed him.

"Chandler, can we please talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he claimed not bothering to stop as he walked into their bedroom.

"I know you're hurting. I want to help." She told him. "I know you and Monica were close."

He turned and glared at her when she said her name. "You don't know nothing! Don't even try and act like you do!"

"I wasn't...i wasn't trying to upset you," She said quietly. "I just want to help."

"Then leave me alone," he muttered as he pulled a case out of the closet and started to fill it with his clothes.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving out." He stated.

"What? But...but where are you going?" She stuttered.

"I got a house... I can move in at the weekend...I'll stay at a hotel for a couple of days till then."

"But what about the kids?" She asked, she knew this was coming but she didn't think he'd do it so soon.

"There's enough room for them to come and stay whenever they want," he told her. "Its close as well."

"Chandler, you can't do this," She said. "I need you."

"No you don't." He turned to look at her for the first time. "You haven't needed me in a long time... we just put up with each other for the sake of the kids."

"No, I love you!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have sleep with someone else."

"Well, what about you?" She exclaimed, raising her voice. "I know you've been seeing someone else. You're just as bad as me."

He shrugged, deciding to deny it. "Maybe I am... but at least I've realised that we're not meant to be together...and we'll going to be a lot happier apart."

"What about the kids?" She asked. "How do you think its going to effect them."

"Better then listening to us scream and shout at each other."

"You're making a mistake," she claimed. "I can't believe you're going to leave your own kids. Just like your father!"

He let the clothes in his hands drop to the floor and turned to look at her angrily. "How the hell can you say that to me? I'm nothing like him!"

"Prove it," she suggested. "Stay, let us sort this out."

"I'm sick of trying to sort things out," he replied. "We can't sort things out."

"Yes we can!!" She insisted. "Your just upset and you have every right to be. Someone you cared about died a week ago, you're going need help to get through this."

"No, we're over...our marriage is over." He throw some more clothes into his bag. "I'm filing for a divorce, something I should have done a long time ago."

"You're a coward," she shouted. "You're just running away. From me, from our relationship, from our kids."

"I'm not running away from anyone," He claimed. "And as for the kids, I'm going to fight for them."

"What?" She lowered her voice as her face paled.

"I want to have full custody."

"You can't...I'm their mother."

"I'm their father," he replied. "I'm not just going to give them up."

"You can't take them from me!" She shouted. "I won't let you."

"I'll see you around, Kathy," He said quietly, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

"I hate you!" She shouted after him, throwing picture frame after him but it smashed against the door that closed behind him.

Chandler paused and took a deep breath before walking towards the stairs.

"Dad?"

He tuned and saw Jack stood in the doorway of Grace and Holly's room.

"Jack, you should be asleep," he said quietly.

"I know but I heard you and Mom shouting then I heard Gracie and Holly crying," he explained, his eyes fixed on the bag in his father's hand. "Where you going?"

Chandler sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. "You promise you wouldn't!"

"I'm not leaving you, Jack," He told him, walking over to him. "But I'm not going to be living here any more."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because I just can't."

"Did I do something?" He asked, tearfully.

"No, no...never." He wrapped his arms around him. "You and your sisters are the most important people in the world to me."

"Then why are you leaving?" He asked.

Chandler glanced over him into the bedroom and saw, Grace and Holly huddle together on one of the beds, watching closely.

"Come on," he said softly, walking into the room. Both girls crawled over to him and hugged him as Jack and he, sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I scared you guys," He whispered, holding tightly. "But everything is going to be okay."

"Then why are you leaving?" Jack repeated his question.

He pulled back from the hug so he could look at them all. "Look, no matter where I am, you guys mean the world to me and I'll never love anyone else as much as I love you but I can't stay here no more."

"Don't you love, Mommy any more?" Holly asked quietly, wiping her eyes with the back on her hand.

He paused, this was the conversation that he dreaded having. How was going to tell why he was leaving?

"No, honey." He shook his head slightly. "Not any more."

"Why?"

"I just... just because," He answered simply.

"But I don't want you to leave." She started to cry again.

He pulled the girls back into his arms. "I know, I don't want to either but I've got to."

He just sat there holding them, trying to think of a way to make everything better but he couldn't. He only looked up when Jack stood up and ran out of the room.

"Jack?" He called after him but he didn't stop.

"When will we see you again?" Grace asked, holding onto him tighter.

"Whenever you want," he told them. "I'm buy a nice big house where you guys can come and stay."

Her face lit up a little. "Can I have my own room?"

He laughed slightly. "Sorry, sweetie Holly and you will have to share."

"Oh." She frowned slightly before getting another idea. "Can we paint it pink?"

"Of course." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"And purple?" Holly asked.

"Why not?" He replied. "And you guys can help me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can go shopping and buy loads of new stuff as well."

"Daddy, you suck at shopping," Grace replied, before both of them giggled.

"Hey," He protested, tickling them causing them to laugh harder.

"Daddy, stop!"

"Alright, okay." He let them go. "How about I get Aunt Rachel to go with you guys?"

"Yeah!" They both agreed.

"Okay, good. Now it's bedtime."

"Aww."

"No, come on." He left Grace off the bed and carried her to her own, laying her down and kissing her forehead before moving back over to Holly. "Goodnight, guys."

"Night, Daddy," Holly whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too," Grace added, as she yawned.

"Love you guys too," he whispered, turning off the light. He stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment until he was sure they were asleep before closing the door and heading for Jack's room.

"Jack? I'm leaving now," he said softly, seeing his son, lead on the bed with his back to him. "Jack?"

There was no reply and sighed.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you," he whispered. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

He turned and headed towards the stairs, picking up his bag, desperately trying to hold back the tears that had started to form in his eyes.

He glanced at Kathy who was now, sat at the bottom of the stairs but she didn't say anything. She looked at him, her own tears streaming down her face.

His hand shook as he reached out for the door handle.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to see Jack stood at the top of the stairs. He ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his Dad.

Chandler just hugged him back, his eyes closing after a few minutes he reluctantly pulled away.

"I got to go now," He whispered, leaning down and kissing the top of his head before he could stop himself. That was something Jack claimed he grew out of a few years back.

"I'm coming," Jack stated.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"I"m going with you."

He sighed, watching as he pulled on his coat. "Jack, I'm sorry, but you can.'t."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be staying in a hotel for a while."

"So?"

"So, it's not a good place for you." He crouched down to his height. "You need to be here. With your sisters and Mom."

"But I want to go with you." Tears pooled in his eyes.

"I know," Chandler whispered. "But not yet."

Jack wrapped his arms around him again and cried.

Chandler looked helplessly at Kathy, who had been watching silently. Then he noticed that the girls were stood watching from the top of the stairs.

"Jack, come on honey." She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him away gently.

"No!" He exclaimed, holding tighter onto his Dad.

"I got to go," Chandler repeated, pulling away somehow managing to move out of Jack's embrace.

"No," he cried, trying to move back to him but Kathy wouldn't let him.

"I'll see you soon," Chandler whispered, knowing if he didn't leave now he'd never will. "Bye."

"No, Dad!! No please," Jack pleaded, trying to get free of his Mom's grip as Chandler opened the door.

Tears started to fall down from his eyes as he walked down to his car not have the guts to turn and look at him but he could still hear him. His hands shook as he unlocked the car and got in. He quickly started the car up before he changed his mind about leaving. As he drove out of the street he looked back in his rear-view mirror and saw Jack, Holly and Grace crying as they watched him leave as their Mom tried to comfort them in the street. He couldn't hold any longer and he broke down sobbing as they slowly disappeared into the distant.

**Please read and review and let me know what you think!! **


End file.
